


Breakfast for Three

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Parent Phan, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: It's just a normal morning for Dan and Phil until a long awaited phone call arrives.





	Breakfast for Three

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to my beta @fourthingsandawizard! I'm so excited to be working together and I think this is the start of a great partnership :)

The sound of the phone ringing pulled Dan out of his deep sleep. He groped around on his nightstand for his phone, but when he brought it to his face, he only saw his screensaver and time. He rolled over and shoved at Phil.

“Phil, your phone is ringing. Wake up.” 

Phil groaned but grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hello?” he said, his voice still raspy with sleep. 

Now that Dan was awake, the pressure in his bladder forced him to get up. When he was finished in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to start making coffee. It was a lazy day today, so he knew that they could lounge about, but since it was already approaching noon it was better to get up rather than stay in bed all day. He made their coffees and poured them each a bowl of cereal, taking each item to the lounge. 

He was surprised to not find Phil waiting for him, meaning he was likely still on the phone. He wondered who had called; it must be an important call if it was taking so long. Dan tucked into his cereal, not wanting it to get soggy, and scrolled through tumblr on his phone. He heard Phil approaching the lounge and pointed to his coffee and cereal with his phone.

“I ma or offee an ereal,” he said, mouth still full of Crunchy Nut. Phil sat down, but didn’t reach for his breakfast. He looked a little more pale than usual, and Dan quickly swallowed his bite and sat down his bowl so he could reach out for Phil. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” A million scenarios ran through Dan’s mind, all the people he knew and loved, all of the things they needed to do and had built together and the things that could go wrong. Phil shook his head, eyes starting to water, but before Dan could really start to panic, he started smiling.

“That was the adoption agency.” 

Dan felt all the breath leave his lungs. He reached for Phil, pulling him a little closer, and nodded his head, indicating he wanted Phil to continue.

“Someone picked us. She’s only four months along or so Marcia said, but we’re allowed to be involved in the pregnancy if we want, and we can go to doctor’s appointments and ultrasounds and stuff. She has one coming up next month. We can set up a meeting, and if we decide we want to go through with it, we can sign some preliminary contracts and meet her then.” 

Dan sat there gaping and couldn’t find any words. They had been waiting for this call for almost a year. It felt completely surreal that it was actually happening now. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Dan said. Phil nodded, pulling him in close. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and tucked his head into the crevice of Phil’s neck. He tried to sort through all the emotions that were coursing through him. He was excited, so incredibly excited, but he couldn’t deny that he also was also a bit anxious.

He had always wanted to be a father. Even when he was young he knew that someday he wanted a family. When he met Phil, the need to create a life together, and to share their life with a child of their own, only increased. But they both knew that it would take time. There were things they both wanted to do; traveling, their Youtube channels, books and tours. Things had settled down in the last year or two, their second tour wrapping up and their channels falling into a regular rhythm. They had applied at an adoption agency late last year and had been (not so) patiently waiting to hear back. 

But now the opportunity was here and staring Dan in the face, and he kind of wanted to puke, both with happiness and just pure overwhelming nerves. They were committing to raise another human being. They would be responsible for another person, their well-being and happiness for the next 18+ years. Nothing would ever be the same, although that was not a bad thing. He loved his and Phil’s life together, but he knew that having a baby added would exponentially make things even better.

“What do you think?” Phil asked quietly after a few moments. Dan leaned back and looked questioningly at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

Phil shrugged a little. 

“Are you sure? I know we’ve talked about it, but it’s real now. Like, we have a chance to really do this. It’s a big decision, I just want to make sure you’re still sure.” 

Dan felt a little ripple of guilt run through him. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I was so overwhelmed that it’s finally _real_ that I didn’t really think to tell you how excited I am. Because of course I’m excited.” 

Phil smiled brilliantly at him, eyes welling up a little again. 

“Me, too. We’re finally gonna have a baby.” 

Phil’s voice broke a little and Dan tugged him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. It felt like they had been waiting for forever for this day to finally come; he could hardly blame Phil for being emotional. He knew that once his brain processed things, he would be a blubbering mess. 

“We’ll have to move,” Dan said quietly, running his fingers lightly up Phil’s spine. He could feel his nod against his chest. He sniffed a little and sat back.

“I’ve got a couple of places bookmarked, we can call and make appointments to look at them this week if you want?” 

Dan nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, realizing he hadn’t yet this morning. It wasn’t a lingering kiss, just a gentle press of the lips to let Phil know, ‘I’m here. I love you.’ 

“That sounds good. Are you gonna let Marcia know we want to set up a meeting?” 

“Yeah, I’ll call her back after I drink my coffee.” 

Dan looked at the cup and bowl of completely soggy cereal and chuckled. 

“C’mon, lets get you a new bowl and heat up your coffee.” 

They made their way to the kitchen and remade their coffees and Phil’s cereal. Phil ate standing up at the counter rather than bring their dishes back in the lounge. Dan busied himself by browsing the houses bookmarked on Phil’s laptop that he had retrieved from upstairs. He couldn’t help smiling as he looked at each one. Phil knew exactly what they were looking for, and though it was unlikely he would just stumble upon a house that had everything on their lists, Phil had done a good job finding them some starting points. 

When he could hear Phil loading his dishes into the dishwasher, he got up from his spot at the table and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. Phil hummed happily and hugged Dan’s arms.

“How are _you_ feeling? I’m sorry I haven’t asked,” Dan said softly. Phil turned around in his arms and pulled him into a proper hug. 

“I’m nervous, too. I’m so happy, but of course I’m nervous. This is a really big deal and it’s a big responsibility, but I think we’re ready for it.” 

Dan nodded against his shoulder, “I think so, too. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Phil said, kissing his forehead. “Have you given any more thought to what we talked about though?” 

Dan was confused for a second, but then rolled his eyes and pushed him away playfully.

“We’re _not_ naming our child Buffy, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi or send me prompts on tumblr! @tobieallison


End file.
